


The Power of Oh

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A voyueristic peek into Lex's bedroom and what happens there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Oh

## The Power of Oh

by VL

[]()

* * *

The Power of Oh  
Author: VL  
Rating:NC-17  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but I don't. Just playing with them. No money coming my way for it, either, more's the pity. Thanks: To my betas, Alisanne and Melisande, who held my hand and put me up to this. 

A/N: This is the first story I've ever written for public consumption. Feedback is more than welcome, good or bad. That's how I'll learn. Feedback @: lferdig1@comcast.net 

"Oh...."  
...is the sound that emanates from the room, the room around the corner and down the hall of the Scottish castle paradoxically situated in the heartland of the American Midwest. It comes from the bed, a huge bed, almost too big to be allowed, the bed with the wrought iron headboard, a headboard made for accoutrements, such as handcuffs, silk scarves, and anything else that can be used to bind, to enhance pleasure. To assume control. On the bed, a tangle of forms, painted in blue frost from the moonlight streaming through the window, the window slightly cracked to permit a gentle breeze. A cooling breeze, yet not cool enough to abate the heat, the sheer _heat_ that rises. "Oh..."  
...is the sound of _yes_ and _please_ and _I want_ , the sound of wet kisses and soft touches; the touch of silken hands and silky fingers, fingertips, that brush nipples hard as diamonds, that stroke the sculpted torso of the Adonis from the farm, that skim through the thatch of black curls that surrounds what is wanted, what is _needed_ , _what he has to have_ , large and throbbing and hot, so hot to the touch, and how he jumps, how his body arches as those long fingers envelop the impossible hardness, a hardness that is also soft, and a fingertip that so lightly passes over the seeping opening... "Oh, _God_..."  
...is the sound of passion and longing and want and desire, "yes, this, do this, do it now, I can't stand it anymore," Clark thinks, and being denied, cruel, the waiting, and then lips as soft as rose petals that kiss lips of equal softness, of tongues that explore and savage and ravage, and a voice, _his voice_ , that says, "Be patient, my love. Please." "Oh, _please_..."  
...is the answer to the please, the summons to the maestro, the architect of this pain, this exquisite torture; see how those pale fingers play a light concerto along the spine, that teases and almost pleases, that makes him want to scream... "Oh my God, _please_..."  
...as Lex takes Clark in his arms, and strokes him, strokes him all over, softly, with lips and tongue and teeth that nibble and nip and head down, down from that spot on his neck, just below the ear, down over the nipples, down, down south, down, almost, almost... "Oh, _Lex_..."  
...he cries, yes, there are tears, tears of longing and waiting and wishing, years of tears while he hoped and wished and prayed for this, this miracle man, who smiles and makes him fall to his _knees_ , for this, this is the culmination of a thousand nights and a thousand dreams, wet, sticky dreams from which he wakes alone and unfulfilled; but no longer, for he is here, and Lex is here, and this, _this_ ,* yes*, warm breath and wet kisses, long languid strokes of a tongue, that tongue, _his tongue_ , and _oh_ , _Jesus_ , _if he does that one more time_... " _Oh_... _oh Yes_! _Yes_!!"  
...Clark screams, as years of impatient patience is rewarded with one mind-numbing lick, just one, and he falls, falls forever, he falls until all is dark, and all is soft and all is _Lex_ , as his arms enfold Clark and hold him and there, oh there it is, that tongue, and it tastes of Clark and Lex, and what is he doing, where is he going, is he going...oh no, no, if he does that, _that_ , Clark shall surely die, but he doesn't, although he thinks he will, because this, this is what he's really been waiting for, the first touch of the tip of Lex's tongue right at the center of him, just a quick flick, but he will feel it forever, that first damp kiss... "Lex, please, _please_ , do it, take me, love me, oh God _fuck me please_..." 

...the sound of control being handed over, because he can't think, he can barely breathe, as the fingers ( _my God_ , _he has the fingers of a surgeon_ , Clark thinks) replace the tongue, and as they breach, he begins to babble, because coherent thought is a thing of the past, and all he knows is "Oh" and "Yes" and "Please" and nothing else matters, nothing but Clark and Lex and this, warm, soft, slippery, and Clark is ready, he's never been so ready in his life, and then, then, is this it, is this what he...it is, and he says "Oh, Lex, yes!"  
...as he takes Clark with a kiss, and a thrust, and Oh, _God_ , he moves with the grace of a dancer, because this is it, the dance of death, of dying and flying, and _oh_ , and he leans forward, with lips and hands, as he takes the throbbing hardness between his skilled hands and _yes_ , everything is perfect synchronicity , all perfect motion and they move in time to the dance, and the wave begins to crest, and _yes_ , _this is it_ , _this is love_ , and the wave comes crashing, and we crash with it, and " _Oh_ , _yes_ , _yes_ , _I love you_ , _don't stop_!" ...is the sound of satisfied satisfaction, as they come and come again, as they kiss and embrace and die together for awhile in each others arms, coming down, coming down, coming... " _Ohhhhhh_...." 


End file.
